Why did he do that?
by nmccullough
Summary: Ok so what will happen when the 2 guys amu loves most hurt her. I don't know you'll have to read and find out. tadamu or amuto? there will be M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Shugo chara:**

**Why did he do that?**

**Ok so this is my first shugo chara story so it might not be very good. If anyone wants to know some good one's I could give them a list of the ones I thought were good. I would also like to thank smallvillegirl2 for making me write this. **

**Ages: Amu 18, Tadase 18, Nadehiko 18, Ikuto 22, Yaya 17, Kukai 19, Rema 18.**

APOV

Okay so I've just woken up and remembered that today is the day I graduate. So I'm 18 and going to be going to college with my boyfriend. I'm also going to have an awesome time hanging out with friends this summer. I started to get dressed into my graduation gown, when I started to think about last night.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting at my desk doing my homework when Tadase-kun came up to my room. Like always he put his hands on my eyes and asked who. I knew it was him so I said "Ikuto?" Again like always he kind of freaked out asking "why has he been bothering you?" "Has he been following you?" And like always I said no and had to calm him down. We had been dating for 1 year now. It was right before Ikuto had hurt me. I hadn't seen him since that night. Tadase stayed with me and distressed me. Of course that means that we made out. We never had that special spark but it still blew my mind when he did kiss me, so I didn't care at that point._

_End of flashback_

APOV

After getting dressed I went down stairs and ate breakfast. Ami being all happy and having mama and papa still go all googly eyes at her. I was able to get out the front door without the whole "cool and spicy". I had to hide my graduation gown just so that for once in my life I would look like everyone else. As I was walking down the road Nadehiko joined me. We had almost getting to school when Tadase joined us. When we got into the gym I was ambushed by Yaya. "OMG Amu I can't believe that you're going to leave Yaya all to her lonesome." All I could do is watch her and not cried myself. Tadase was holding on to my waist while playing with my hair in his other. At that moment I had just noticed that Nadehiko had snuck off to the side to talking to Rema and trying to fix her hair. Nadehiko was the best at those little kinds of things just because he had been a girl for 11 years and had finally told everyone when she was 12. Tadase saw Kukai walk over to his seat and left Amu to talk to Yaya. "Why the hell does he always leave me when I need him most?" Yaya just looked at me. "Ok never mind lets go see if Rema's ready. "OK Yaya wants to see Rema before she goes to graduate." Yaya said.

RPOV

O god why does she always have to come to see me. I don't want to be crying in front of everyone on the happiest day of my life. Well maybe the third happiest. Because of course marriage would be before and maybe winning a million dollars. But wait I should not be thinking about that right now. GOD REMA YOU'RE PATHETIC. "Oh hey Amu, Yaya." "Rema why do you have to go to" Yaya said while starting to sob. "Because I want to be able to go out and travel and do whatever I really want" Man I really never thought of what I wanted to do. Maybe I'll be a teacher? Or a baker?

Normal

"Okay everyone calm down and take your seats" "The ceremony is about to start." The principal said. At that moment Amu and Tadase found their seats. Amu's parents and Ami sat down to watch the parading and Ikuto watched from the roof silently. Amu had noticed that morning that the sky was so pretty and bright. She knew that today all she wanted to do was lay in the grass by herself and watch the sun and clouds move around her. "Hinamori Amu." Amu got up and walked onto the stage and took her certificate. When the whole thing was over Tadase hugged her. "Sorry Amu but my boss just called and told me that I have to work. Again I wanted to spend the whole day with you but I will promise to you that I will come over tonight. We can do something special." Tadase said. With that he got into his car and drove himself to his work. Amu just stood there for a while not really understanding that she was going to be able to be alone in the field. She started to walk to were the field was. Amu remembered when she had seen Ikuto with some strange new girl there a year ago.

APOV

Ok so I'm walking to the field when it hits me. The last time I was here I was with Ikuto. Why did it have to be Ikuto? It was like today, last day of school and sunny. We walked together and laid in the field for 2 hours. All we did was talk about the clouds. About the blue sky. Than it happened. There in the sky was an X-egg. I went to get up but he had already slashed through it. Breaking the egg. Breaking the dreams of some kid out there. I got mad and yelled at him. He had promised me that he wouldn't break any more eggs. He had lied to me. Who knew how many he broke without me knowing. I started to cry. I told him that I hated him. That I never wanted to see him again. He tried to comfort me but I just got up and ran away. I met Tadase-kun half way to my house. He walked me home and stayed with me. He comforted me till I was happy again. That's when he asked me out. I was in shock. What with the Ikuto thing all I wanted was a guy I could trust and here he was. Asking me out. Me? So of course I said yes. Ikuto had tried to get into my room and apologise but I always locked my room doors.

IPOV

When she got to the field all she did was lay down. I knew that she was crying. I thought it might be because of Tadase but I was wrong when heard her say my name. I was listening more closely now. All she was saying was. "Why Ikuto? Why?" It made no sense. Then it hit me like a rock. Wait someone did throw a rock at me. "YORU WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" "Because I'm bored nya." Yoru said. "Why don't you go play with your alley cat friends?" I said "Ok I could go catch up with them." "Thanks Ikuto nya." Yoru flew off talking to himself. I looked up at Amu again and she had her eyes closed and a constant flow of tears coming down her cheeks. I knew that I had to repair what I had broken. Amu's heart. I slowly walked down to her. I didn't know what I was going to do. For some reason all I wanted to do was lay on top of her. So as she was crying I positioned myself so all I had to do was slowly lower myself. As soon as I put a little of my body on her she opened her eyes. What happened next came so fast.

**OK so how was that? Good? Bad? R&R please.**

**Sooner you review the soon I'll get the other chapters up. If you have any ideas tell me. I might run out of them. If I was to use your ideas I will for sure give you credit. Thanks for reading. And R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

5 Page

**Why did he do that?**

Chapter 2

_A/N: i would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. Also I'm so happy that you are able to read even with all my spelling mistakes. Sorry about the name misshapes it was really late when I was typing so I was very tired. I'm going to try to update more often but I can't guarantee anything._

_Flashback_

_..As soon as he but a little bit of his body on her, her eyes flew open. What came next happened so fast._

**APOV**

All of a sudden I had someone on me. I don't know how they got there all I knew was that there was someone there and they were going to get off. I opened my eyes to see Ikuto. He was like right on top of me. I panicked. All I knew after that was he wasn't there anymore. The only way I knew for sure to get him off was to kick. It just so happened to be perfect. Ikuto went flying.

"Oh my gosh! Ikuto are you alright" I said sounding very weird.

What was i doing? I was supposed to hate Ikuto. He's going to think that i forgave him. No, I can't let that happen. Knowing that Ikuto would think that I forgave him if i stayed, I got up and started to walk away. I kind of did care for Ikuto but I couldn't let him know that. I had to get that out of my head.

**Normal POV**

While Amu was having a despite in her head Ikuto slowly got up.

"Man when did she learn to kick so hard?" He asked himself as he tried to think of some way to make it up to her without having himself get kicked again.

Amu was coming down her road when Ikuto silently ninja-ed into her house. Amu was not really in a good mood so she didn't really want to have to face her parents. She went to open the door expecting it to be unlocked but instead it was locked. "Funny" Amu thought. If her parents had been home the door wouldn't have been locked. She got her key out of her purse and unlocked the door.

"Hello? Momma, Papa, and Ami?" she yelled into the empty out. No one answered.

Amu walked to the fridge to grab a soda when she saw a note.

"_Sorry Amu, Ami won a singing contest that she had entered a few weeks ago. They just told us today that Ami and her parents had to go to Canada for a huge concert. We'll be back in about 2 weeks. Before we left we bought enough food for you. Hope you don't miss us too much._

_Love Mamma, Papa and Ami. _

"Man this really sucks." Proclaimed Amu.

Meanwhile Ikuto was outside on Amu's roof trying to find a way of telling Amu that he was so sorry about what happened. Still to this day he couldn't believe that he had been so stupid around Amu. Since that day he had never touched an x-egg in fear that Amu would find out and hate him even more. That day at the field he didn't know what had come over him. It was the first time since he had promised Amu that he actually did touch one. Ikuto snapped out of the his memory's and knew that he only had a little bit of time before Amu would be coming up stairs to lay on her bed. He slowly moved into her room and looked around. He then heard some footsteps and knew that he had to move really fast.

Amu opened her door and walked into her room. She had this feeling that someone was looking at her but at this point she really didn't care. Her day wasn't going to good. She made her way over to her bed and sat on it. Then she changed her mind. Amu got up and went back down stairs for some milk.

Ikuto knew that this would be his only chance so we moved from under her bed to her closet being careful not to make a sound. He closed the doors right as Amu opened her door again. "Man I really think the milk has been working on those boobs of hers." Ikuto thought. He couldn't believe that he had just said that. He was disgusted with himself. But for some reason he couldn't stop looking at how much she had grown in the time she had started to hate her. He suddenly thought of something. "What if that bratty king had already claimed his Amu?" He had to stop his thoughts before he started to yell. Ikuto couldn't let Amu know that he was in her room.

Amu slowly drank her milk. She laughed at the thought of Ikuto and how he always bugged her about drinking so much milk. "Oh my gosh! I can't think about him or about anything that relates to him." She thought. Amu put her drink down on her bed side table and shut off her light. She slowly pulled her covers over her wondering what Ikuto was doing. Just after thinking about that for 2 seconds she mentally kicked herself. "I'm so stupid to think that I could ever forget him" she slowly slid into a weeping sleep.

Ikuto had fallen asleep when he heard Amu crying in her sleep. He knew that he had caused this pain and that somehow he had to make her forgive him. Ikuto slowly opened the closet door and looked around to see if anyone might be in the house. He walked down stairs and saw the note from Amu's parents. He knew that know he was safe until Amu actually woke up and saw him. He quickly ran up the stairs and back into Amu's room. She was still crying and Ikuto could see that her pillow was soaking wet already. He wondered how long Amu had kept those tears in.

"I can't believe that the king would ditch Amu right after graduation. He should know what happens when Amu gets alone. "Ikuto whispered

"IKUTO. Why did you have to do that? Why? You know that I love you but I can't love someone who kills people's hopes and dreams." Yelled Amu in her sleep.

Ikuto walked over to Amu's bed and rubbed her cheek. It was so soft he thought. Amu stopped weeping and calmed down a bit. Ikuto slide Amu over to the side of the bed and crawled beside her. He knew that he would pay for this in the morning but he knew that he had to do it. Amu needed him and he needed Amu. That was all he could do for now but he would find a way of getting through to this girl. He just hoped that Tadase wouldn't get to her before he did.

**In the morning**

When Amu woke up she was still all alone. She thought that someone had stayed with her during the night but she guessed that she was wrong. There was no one here. No one at all. She got up and still in her PJ's went down to the kitchen. When she got half way down she could smell eggs and bacon. "That's strange." She thought. Someone must have been with her. She ran down the rest of the stairs. When she got to the bottom she saw him. In her kitchen in her apron? What that hell was he doing in HER APRON? There was Ikuto with his hair all brushed all nice compared to hers. And he was still wearing her frilly pink apron. Wow was that ever a sight to see. Amu snapped out of her thoughts. Ikuto, Ikuto was in her house.

"Ikuto what are you doing in MY HOUSE?" Amu screamed at him.

"Well for 1 I had to make sure that you where ok, and 2 make sure that you wouldn't starve to death with your parents out of town." Ikuto exclaimed calmly.

Amu just went crazy then. She started to yell at Ikuto that she was going to call the cops on him because he broke into her house. She started to hit him and push him towards the door. He stopped her really easily. He grabbed both her hands and knelt down in front of her.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry for what I did. I really hadn't hurt anyone else's dreams before that day. I really don't know why I did that and I have never touched a x-egg since." Ikuto huffed out in 1 breath.

"Wow, I really don't know what to say about that." Amu told him.

"Well you could say that you forgive me and that you are willing to take me back."

"I really don't think that I can do that Ikuto."

"Why can't you?"

"Well as you know, I'm dating Tadase and I'm can't just brake up with him without a reason. And I'm still mad that you are in my house right now."

"Yes I do know that your dating that Tadase kid and I am still not very happy about that and yes you can break up with him. If you really want I could give you a reason right now. And if you really want I can go right now."

"Ok give me that reason."

"Well, he is never there anymore. He's always working. You need someone that will stay with you even if you're crying your eyes out. Someone that you can trust and someone that will love you and that you share that special spark with."

"And you think that you fit this explanation."

"Well not all of it."

"Your right. Since I can't trust you totally after what you did. And you do leave me."

"What I never left you. Ever. I was always around even if you didn't know."

"Give me an example."

"Well I was there for you last night when you needed it. I made sure that you weren't alone last night and many other nights as well."

"WHAT THE HELL. YOU MEAN THAT YOU WERE THE ONE THAT WAS BESIDE ME LAST NIGHT?" Amu screeched at Ikuto.

"Yep. I didn't trust you to be alone so I stayed. Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold." Ikuto pointed to the food he had made for her. Trying to change the subject.

Ikuto's plan worked as Amu was very hungry and the smell from the bacon was waffling into the room where they stood. Ikuto excused himself from the table as he had already eaten. He told Amu that he would be back soon. He knew it was risky but he kissed Amu on the cheek and left her house. He went as fast as he could to the nearest store as he knew that Amu wouldn't be able to be mad at him if he bought her flowers. Ikuto bought 3 bouquets full of roses. He knew that the rose was the flower of true love and hoped that Amu knew that to. He dropped them back off in Amu's room knowing that she would soon find them. And ran off to his house to change his clothes.

Amu had finished her meal and was sitting at the table thinking about her feelings. Sure she liked Tadase but her and Ikuto had something special. When he only kissed her on the cheek she could feel the charge and the feeling in his kiss. She had to stop thinking about that. She was dating Tadase. She couldn't hurt Tadase. She walked up to her room to change. She stepped into it and found roses everywhere. She knew that the rose was the symbol of true love. At that moment she knew that she loved Ikuto and only Ikuto. She had to find a way to break up with Tadase without hurting him. She sat down on her bed after changing trying to think of some way to dump Tadase.

"Guess who?" Ikuto said as he covered Amu's eye's with his hand.

"Hmmm, Tadase?"

"WRONG." Ikuto picked up Amu from behind and moved so that she was sitting on his lap on the bed.

"Ikuto why did you pick me up?"

"Well I wanted to sit down. Anyway you don't seem to be still mad at me."

"Oh you bet I'm still mad at you." Amu turned to glare at Ikuto

Ikuto took his chance and kissed Amu full on the lips. Amu felt Ikuto move closer than his lips were on hers. Kissing her with a passion. Ikuto loved how Amu's lips tasted. Almost a strawberry missed with mint. He ended the kiss before he got carried away. When they parted Ikuto slide Amu off him quickly and moved to the other side of the room waiting for Amu to get mad at him.

**APOV**

_N/A: sorry about the Amu's point of view but I just had to add it in there._

I was loving that kiss. Ikuto was the best kisser that I knew of and I knew that I had missed his kisses a lot. Tadase was good at kissing to but his were always so wet. It kind of disgusted me. Well I could feel a spark there between me and Ikuto. I was about to deepen the kiss when he stopped and quickly moved away from me. I didn't think I had done anything wrong but maybe I had.

That's when I asked. "Ikuto what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing." He responded.

"Well then why did you move away from me?"

"I thought that you would get mad at me for kissing you since you do have a boyfriend."

"Oh so that's why. No, Ikuto I'm not mad at you"

At that I watched as Ikuto made his way back to my bed. He leaned over me and kissed me again. This time a little harder.

**Normal POV**

Ikuto kissed Amu harder this time smashing their lips together. Amu could help but pull Ikuto onto the bed with her so that he was laying on top of her. Amu tickled Ikuto's sides and he opened his mouth. Amu took the chance and slid her tongue into his mouth feeling all through it. Ikuto started to battle with her tongue. He won and slowly felt her mouth. They both cam up for air at the same time. Ikuto caressed Amu's face between his hand and started to kiss down her cheek to her collarbone nipping it in some places earning a squeak from the love of his life. He then at the base of her collarbone left a hicky. Amu pushed Ikuto off and looked at it.

"You know that's going to be hard to explain to Tadase when I go to break up with him." Amu said. Ikuto laughed and started to kiss her again.

That's when it happened. The door bell rang. They both froze knowing all to well who that was. Ikuto quickly got off of Amu and went to her balcony.

"I'll be back tonight again."

"Ok. Oh and Ikuto I love you so much. Just to tell you."

"Ya I know Amu and I love you to." Ikuto came back to her and kissed her on the lips quickly.

"Oh and you might want to find a way to cover up that thing on your neck." Laughed Ikuto before he left.

Amu looked in the mirror and saw that it was huge. Ikuto was going to pay for that somehow. Amu grabbed a turtle neck and put it on. The door bell sounded again and she ran down stairs. She opened the door to find...

_A/N: YAY I'm so happy. I finally got to write chapter 2. I hope you guys like it. Pleases R&R. Ha-ha I love Ikuto so much for giving her that hicky. So funny to type at 1 in the morning and laughing my ass off. I was going to have it up last night but I was laughing so hard that my mom came in to see what the hell I was laughing at at 2 in the morning. I'm going to try to update more often now. Hope you like my chapter. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_A/N: Ok so I'm on spring break and all I have done is sleep. But I promised my reviewers another chapter soon so I will deliver. Hope that you don't mind spelling mistakes. Hope you enjoy. Oh and I won't be updating till Monday at the earliest. Sorry but I hope you can deal with that._

_Flashback: She opened the door to find..._

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

Tadase on her door step looking all innocent. She really knew that he was good and nice but she knew that she loved Ikuto so much more.

"Ummm hi Tadase-kun, how about you come in. Do you want something to drink?" she asked

"OK. No I'm good on the drink." Tadase said.

"Well then why did you come?"

"Can't I come see my girlfriend? And I can for another reason also." He stated

"Well ya but I need to talk to you about that. Wait what else did you come here for?" Amu asked shocked.

"Well tonight my family is having a dinner and I asked if I could bring you and they said yes." He said

"Well, ummm, actually I would like to talk to you about something." Amu muttered.

"Sorry but I have to go now so take care. And we'll talk tonight after dinner. Tell me then cupcake" He kissed her then ran off through the door without looking back.

"Oh my god! What have I got myself into? I was supposed to break up with him not go to dinner with him. And I really hate when he calls me cupcake." Amu said in her head. She slowly walked up stairs thinking on how she was going to tell Ikuto that she had just agreed to go with Tadase to a family dinner. Damn she was dumb. She had the man that she loved but she still had to go and chicken out of dumping her boyfriend. She felt that she was cheating on Ikuto and that made her feel worse. Amu got to her room and took of the turtle neck. She looked in the mirror and saw the hicky again. She had just put on a tank top when Ikuto returned from where ever he had gone.

Ikuto snuck up behind Amu and wrapped his arms around her. Amu was so surprised that she jumped but Ikuto caught her when she was about to land on her butt.

"So how did he take the news?"

"Well I never got the chance to tell him." She whispered hoping that he kind of didn't hear somehow.

Of course he heard and was slightly mad.

"Why didn't you tell him Amu?" Ikuto said restraining his anger.

"Well he never gave me the chance before he told me that I was invited to a family dinner tonight." She said while looking down.

"And Ikuto I'm so sorry about all this I will have to make it up to you in some way." She breathed.

Ikuto just stood there. He wasn't mad at Amu. He was made at Tadase for not waiting for her to accept. But he too had been invited to this family dinner and she had just said that she would do anything to make it up to him. He thought then got an idea.

"So Amu will you really do anything to make it up to me?"

"Yes Ikuto like I said I will do anything for you."

"Ok then. I have a plan to make the break up easier for you. All you have to do is come with me when I motion for you at the dinner." Ikuto said with a smile on his face.

Amu knew that Ikuto wasn't mad at her anymore and that made her happy. She was mad at Tadase for not letting her tell him no to the invitation. She would do anything for Ikuto now that she knew that she loved him and only him.

"So you staying with me till the dinner?" She asked shyly.

"Well of course I will."

Amu pulled Ikuto down the stairs and onto the couch. She put on a movie. Amu moved over to Ikuto and sat in his lap. About half way through the movie Amu got bored and turned to Ikuto.

"Ikuto I'm bored. Entertain me." Amu stated.

Ikuto got the clue and pressed his lips to her. This time softly. His tongue asked at the entrance of Amu's silky lips to enter. Amu resisted momentarily but let his tongue in. Ikuto's tongue found Amu's and danced for dominance. He won. After making out for a while he released her lips and moved down her face. All the while leaving little butterfly kisses where his lips had been. He moved down her neck and to her collar bone again. He laughed slightly as he licked the spot where he had left a hickey last time. He moved to the other side and gave her a matching one. Amu was enjoying this but her lips wanted his again so she lifted his head to hers and kissed him. He deepened the kiss. After about 5 more minutes of kissing they realised that it was almost time for Amu to get to dinner. Still kissing Amu, Ikuto picked her up and carried her to her room to get dressed. When they got there Ikuto set Amu down and kissed her once more on the cheek and disappeared into the night.

Amu quickly got dressed making sure that the hicky's were covered and left to go to Tadase's house.

**At Tadase's house**

Amu walked into the front room and could smell all the food. It smelled so good. She hoped that she would see Ikuto soon. Amu hated that she was going to have to hurt Tadase but it had to be done. Tadase grabbed Amu's arm and started towards the kitchen where the rest of his family was. As they were walking past the bathroom Amu saw Ikuto and knew what she had to do.

"Tadase can you excuse me for a moment?" Amu said.

Tadase looked at her. "Why, where are you going?"

"I have to go use the bathroom. Now excuse me." Amu got out of Tadase's grip and walked to the bathroom.

Ikuto was waiting for her just inside the door. He grabbed Amu and pulled her towards him. He pressed his lips to hers. Amu was caught off guard and opened her mouth. Ikuto took this chance and pushed his tongue in. This was all part of Ikuto's plan to help out with Tadase.

Ikuto knew that Tadase would come by soon to check on Amu and he would find the bathroom door open. He would open it and find them making out. Ikuto had thought it out really well. Because right after that he heard Tadase calling Amu's name. Amu didn't hear anything. She was paying to much attention to Ikuto.

Tadase walked up to the bathroom. He tried the door and found that it wasn't locked. He opened it slowly not knowing what to expect. When he had the door open he saw them. Amu was wrapped around Ikuto. They were also kissing. His Amu was kissing Ikuto!

"What the hell are you doing Amu?" he said with his eyes wide in shock.

"Well from what I can see I'm kissing Ikuto." Amu said plainly.

"B-b-but, Hinamori-san aren't you going out with me?" He stuttered.

"Ya about that, I think that we should break up."

"But why? I thought that you liked me."

"Why? Well because you kiss like a golden retriever. Wet and slobbery. And as you can plainly see Ikuto is such a good kisser and he's also the one I love and will always love."

"But I was always there for you."

"Well no you weren't, you were always working. But Ikuto here was with me even if I didn't know about it." Amu turned around and kissed Ikuto on the cheek after saying that.

Tadase had seen and heard enough. He got up and left Amu and Ikuto alone.

"Well I have to say that that was very brave of you to say all of that just for me." Ikuto said while pulling Amu into his lap.

"Well when it's for you it's all worth it." Amu kissed his cheek again.

"So how about we go someplace a little more private and comfortable." Ikuto winked at her.

Amu knew what he was thinking and knew that she wanted someplace a lot more comfortable then the bathroom. Amu grabbed Ikuto's hand without a word and took him upstairs.

* * *

_A/N: Hope that you guys really liked this chapter. I'm so sorry that I won't be able to write soon. I get to go skiing tomorrow. Please review. Please. _

* * *


End file.
